1. Field
The invention relates to a donor substrate and a method of forming a transfer pattern using the donor substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a donor substrate having a light-to-heat conversion layer which includes a combination layer, and a method of forming a transfer pattern using the donor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of forming an organic/inorganic pattern (hereinafter, referred to as a transfer pattern) on a transfer-target substrate, a laser thermal transfer imaging method has been used. For instance, the laser thermal transfer imaging method is used to form a pattern of an organic light emitting device.
The laser thermal transfer imaging method is performed using a donor substrate. The donor substrate includes a light-to-heat conversion layer to convert light emitted from a light source to heat. As a light absorption rate of the light-to-heat conversion layer increases, i.e., as a light reflectivity decreases, the transfer pattern is easily transferred.